When a baby is in a reclined position in a crib or in bed or seated in a highchair and is provided with a baby bottle, inevitably the baby bottle will roll off to one side of the baby's chest if the mother is not present to hold it in position. Mothers typically will place a pillow on the baby's chest to nestle the bottle such that it doesn't fall off, and certain other techniques have been used.
However, there is no simple, reliable and safe device available for use to maintain a baby bottle in position so that the baby may nurse without enduring the frustration of losing his bottle.